Time for Change
by Levithan Grand
Summary: Bobby is now part of the X-Men and so is Kitty. Magneto is missing along with the rest of the Brotherhood. John is brought back by Bobby. R&R
1. My friend, Compact Trunk

**I don't own X-Men, becuase if I did JOHN would have more parts besides just being a sidekick. **

* * *

><p>John was unwilling to accept the fact that he had lost to Bobby. He had woken up alone, the Brotherhood had left him, the X-Men had left him, and Pyro had even left him.<p>

"What is going on?" He was yelling to no one. Just to himself.  
>I am alone, no body cares, I am just going to stay here and die. "The ground is cold, thanks Bobby!" He yelled to Robert Drake, his old best friend. The perfect boy, blond short hair, blue eyes, smart, and was athletic. Not to mention he was part of the x-Men. Were John also used to be a student.<p>

The blond haired young boy on the floor got up, his wrists felt as if thousands of little needles digging into his skin every time he moved. I need to get out of here, I want to go home. I need clean and non-wet clothing. John tried to pick himself off the ground, the pain shot through his body, after three times of failing he was able to get up. His body was not able to give him any support, shockingly to John, his body gave up yet again. He yet again was on the floor, just as he hit the floor it began to rain. "Come on!" The rain was not a nice drizzle, instead it was a heavy rain. The hard rain fall hard on John's body causing the feeling of stabbing needles to dig in faster and harder into his body. John was trying hard to get back up, when he did he walked to the closest shelter that would protect him from the harsh rain. "I hate everyone." John whispered to himself. John sat down on the cold hit ground and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Bobby Drake was sitting at the grand window of the mansion, he was staring at heavy rain. Bobby was beginning to think about how he could change the water into falling ice, making it snow. Then his eyes fall onto the bridge that was recently moved by Magneto, this brought thoughts of John, his old best friend. Then it hit Bobby, John was still most likely still there, were he had won him. Bobby jumped off the window, he began to look for anyone to find to take him to the island. "Kitty!" Bobby yelled towards the girl walking down the hallway. "I need a ride, we need to pick John up."

The young brown haired girl walked towards Bobby. "Did you just say John?" Kitty was at a lose for words, "You mean the guy, that has tried to kill us and is a part of the Brotherhood?"

"Yes, why? I think that he is still at the island." Bobby spoke far to fast for anyone to understand, only stopping to breathe. "Knowing Magneto he most likely left him there." Bobby said already walking towards the garage. "Come on Kitty, you know that John does not like water especially right now that he is hurt and most likely annoyed. I wonder if he is hungry, tried, or trying to kill me."

"Bobby why would you want to save John after all he did to us?" Kitty said running towards Bobby.

"Because he is alone, I think that is why he is so sad and bitter most of the time." Bobby said already getting into a small compact car. "Are you coming Kitty? Because I can go alone." Kitty walked into the towards the car and got in. "Good, so what do think, is John going to kill us or what?"

"Bobby did you have candy today?" Kitty asked noticing Bobby's usually high level of energy. Bobby just smiled. " My gosh Bobby you know something, you are far too much more me. Come on hurry up and let us find John in order for us to go home." Kitty however was feeling really uneasy about going to meet John and most likely bringing him home.

They arrived at the island, it was pouring far more than when they had left. Bobby got out of the small compact car, he was searching and searching fast, but he was searching with a goal.

"Did you find him?" Kitty yelled at Bobby that was standing still in the middle of the island scanning. He hand just waved, he was running towards something that she could not see.

Bobby was running towards the figure on the floor that Bobby hoped that was John. As he got closer he noticed that it was in fact John and he was laying next to a pole. John's head and shoulders laid on top of the pole, both of his hands were laying on top of his legs, and his legs were outstretched. Bobby stopped running, he was sacred that if John was wake there would be a fight. Bobby stopped and looked at John for a while, nothing, he decided that he was asleep. Bobby walked closer towards John. "John can you hear me?" Nothing. "John am going to take you home okay." John just moved very sightly. Bobby took off his sweater and put it on top of John's head. "It is okay." Bobby carried John towards the car. As soon as he was there Kitty opened the trunk. Bobby stared at her.

"Put him in or he cannot come." Kitty yelled.

Bobby stared at John in his arms, John was still asleep. Bobby began to slid John into the trunk, "Sorry." Bobby whispered as he put John's head into the trunk, but just before he closed it, he took John's flamethrowers, and searched him until he found the lighter. "Just making sure you do not kill us, and yourself." Bobby said he as he closed the trunk. "Let's go Kitty."


	2. My friend, Shark Zippo

Bobby began to drive the compact car now with John in the back trunk. "So what do you think John will do when he wakes up and finds out that he is in a trunk?"

Kitty was looking very seriously at Bobby, "Are you seriously asking me that Bobby? He is going to kill us when he figures out what where he is! Get serious Bobby John hates us all, and most of all the X-Men."

Bobby turned to look at Kitty her grim seriousness meant that the conversation was offically over. Bobby turned to look at the rear view mirror. He was hoping that John would wake up soon, he wanted to make sure that what Kitty had just said was not had still had hope of John's goodness after all he did not try to kill him when he went to get him.

John was fully awake by the time that Bobby had closed the trunk, he thought that it was the Brotherhood, then he saw Bobby. The truth was that he as grateful, at least someone went back to get him. John knew that his lighter and ever possible way to get start a fire was not going to be around him. He had also heard what Kitty had said, it hurt, it really did. 'I will show them that I have changed, that am not Pyro I am John.' John was thinking to himself. Just then the car jerked violently to the left. Then it stopped John listened.

"I cannot believe it!" Bobby yelled at the top of his lungs, the car had broken down. "Kitty how are we going to get home!" Bobby said as he began to kick the car.

"How should I know! That hole you crashed into came out of no where, it looked like a falling comet or fireball." Kitty said walking towards the back ofthe car. "I bet you, Pyro. ."

"His name is John, John not Pyro." Bobby replied to Kitty he was trying to defend him. "But your right that thing came out of no where, but I really do not think that it was John, he cannot produce fire."

"Well I say that we should ask him." Kitty said already makig her hand go through the trunk. Bobby nodded approvingly. Kitty dragged John out of the trun and straight onto the floor.

John really did not know what had happened, but as soon as he was out he felt it. "What is wrong with you people! Do not think that hurts?"

"Does it look like we care John, it is just we cannot kill anyone like you do." Kitty was yelling at John.

John was trying to get up, but the needles that ge had felt were now thousands of knives. 'It cannot be her, it cannot!' John was yelling in his head. "What is going on." John said as he almost fall again, his boby was not used of supporting his weight. He was hanging onto the trunk with one hand.

"Why do not you tell us John." Bobby replied softer than Kitty had.

"What are you talking about?"

"A fireball came out of no where. After all we can down here to get you and this just happens, strange. Right?"

"I know what your thinking, no Bobby, Kitty it was not me, I wad asleep."

"Well now I guess that we have to walk or sit and wait." Bobby said actually believing John.

"I am not walking!" Kitty said reentering the conversation.

'John, John you better be ready. Am coming for you. Ready or not here I come.' John heard in his head, he began to turn, he was powerless and had to hide the truth. "We have to move and fast!" John said already seeing circling the small car. "We have to move."

"John," Bobby said getting closer to John, "tell me what is wrong, please."

"Bobby, give I need my lighter!" John said screaming noticing the moving behind the trees just to the rift of the car.

"No!" Kitty yelled at John. "Why do you just want to leave and not take any responsiblity for what you have done?"

"No, Kitty please, you do not understand!" John was pacing around the car the thing was moving fast and to its left. 'I have to get them out of here.' "Bobby please." John looked at Bobby with pleading eyes. "I will not leave you alone with this trust me, it my problem."

Bobby could see that John was watching something, he did not know what it was, but he could feel the tension and danger. "Fine." Bobby reached into the car and took out the Zippo shark lighter.

John was reaching for the lighter when a huge fireball came falling towards the car. John was quick to react, but his hands where still frozen. "Bobby, help me!" Bobby instantly froze the fireball and it crashed into the car.

"John what is going on?" Bobby was screaming at John.

"I do not know, I do not know. My powers are not working!" John said panicing. John threw his hands into the air, he was angry at everything and was annoyed. Just then, a fireball hovered right over John's hands. The fireball danced around John's right hand was completely engulfed with fire. John felt the power rush through his right hand. Then the fireball engulfed his left hand. The power began to rush through John's viens. 'It was her.' John knew it.  
><strong><em>I don't own X-Men. . . . ummm yeah. Please comment, and I know grammer is horrible. <em>**


	3. My Family

**I don't own X-Men. **

"John, what was that?" Bobby asked as soon as the fire had left John's hands.

Kitty was watching John; he was watching his hands, "See Bobby I told you that he had something to do if what happened?"

"No I did not!" John said yelling, "But we need to get out of here and now." John said already searching the small compact car for anything of use.

Bobby was watching John going through the car then turned to Kitty. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"He is crazy, I think inhaling all of those fumes from the smoke has gotten to him." Kitty said very harshly.

"No am not!" John said holding up numbers of items. "Let us go."

"So then John you want to tell us what happened back there?" Bobby asked already trying to catch up with him, Kitty was not far behind.

"I do not want to." John stopped himself. "I do not know. Why?"

Kitty could tell that John was lying, "So really then, after the fire had left your hands you had that 'it cannot be' face on. Explain that?"

John turned back. "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"Yes." Bobby answered before anyone else could.

"O John. Catch." A voice from the forest yelled at John. Soon after a fireball came flying. John knew what was coming and was prepared, his hands were no longer frozen and he caught the fireball with ease. "Come and play with me."

"Sure but you have to come out here, is this really the best way to greet your brother?" John asked with a smile on his face.

Bobby and Kitty stood where they stood; John had just said 'brother.' "John I think that you have lost it if you think that you are a brother." Bobby said leaving his trance.

John was smiling, "I have not lost it, and there is a lot that you do not know about me Iceman." John killed the fireball. "Come out; come out, where ever you are." John said already searching the forest. "This is not fun, come on."

Just as John had stopped talking a young girl around the age of 16 came out of the forest. "Hey big brother, how are you?" The dark brown haired, sky blue eyed girl directed at John. "Long time no see."

John turned a fireball in his hands. "That is what I said." John said as he threw that fireball that was stopped mid way by the girl. "So what is your name now?"

The young girl began to laugh. "How sad I think that am going to cry, how can my own brother not know who I am." She said as she began to fake cry.

"Stop that. So is it Liam. . Jamie. Ginger. Or is it the name that your mother gave you?"

"That hurts that really hurts you know." She turned back towards the forest. "You know just because we do not have the same parents does not mean anything." She said before disappearing into the forest.

"Are you just leaving, just like that?" John asked already angry.

"Prepare brother and your little X-Men, because the Brotherhood and I are coming." Then she was gone.

"What just happened?" Kitty said clearly shocked. "Is she really your sister?"

"I do not want to talk about it!" John said already on the move.

Bobby froze John's feet. "No you do not, we are going to talk about this whether you like it or not. So talk."

Without even taking out his lighter he melted the floor. Bobby and Kitty watched as John did. "I do not want to talk about it."

"John how did you do this?" Bobby said referring to the melting of his ice.

John turned back and smiled. "Do not worry Iceman, am not going to melt to you. If it makes you feel better it will wear off, I can only do that when we are together. It will wear off." John said looking at his hands. "Shall we keep on going?"

"John she said that we had to prepare." Kitty said catching up, "What is that all about?"

"I really do not know, you see am no longer part of the Brotherhood! But really I do not care because I am not going back to the Xavier's school. Am just walking you two there so make sure not to get comfortable with me if you know what I mean." John smiled and finished with a wink.

**_Read and Review. And just for everyone to know, I do read my reviews that you guys or gals send, they all encourage me to write and upload. So Review. __I know that my grammer is horrible. Thank you. _**

"In your dreams John." Kitty said pushing in front of them.

John was walking next to Bobby. "At least I can still dream of her right?" John finished with a laugh.

"What?" Bobby asked clearly shocked.

"Am kidding so how are you and Rogue?" John asked.

Bobby was just staring at John. "We are fine. But I want to know about your sister and you."

"Later." John said already walking ahead of Kitty.

"John it is going to get dark soon, what are we going to do?" Kitty asked as the sun was beginning to set.

"Then we have to start to walk faster then."

"Will you stay with us in the mansion?" Bobby asked. "John if the Brotherhood is planning an attack we need you, most of all right now that they have your sister. Do not you want her back?"

"I will stay but never talk about my sister. She is dead to me, after what she did, after what they all did, I am alone in the world and that is the way that I like it. She is nothing she does not even have a name, not after this." John said as he rolled up his long sleeve shirt, there was a burn that began around his elbow and went down to about his wrist.

Bobby watched as John began to walk farther ahead of everyone. Kitty was then at his side. "What just happened?"

"I think I know why John hates humans and why he hates his sister. I have to help him." Bobby said feeling truly sorry for him. 'He never had a true family, true love, and true trust and respect.'

"Do not you mean us?" Kitty said with a smile. "I really want to help you, help him please Bobby."

"Okay." Bobby said helping Kitty up. "But I think we have done enough to him today, so tomorrow?" Kitty nodded. "John let us stop here, we can get there tomorrow."

"Fine." John said clearly upset. "I cannot believe her nerves, but she is my little sister, I have to help her. Even if it means that I have to kill her." John said as he took out his shark lighter and opened it up and created a small fireball.

**R&R: A/N I read my reviews they encourage me to write and upload so much love to my reader and reviewers. ****Thank you. **

**PS. I know that grammer is horrible.**


	4. My defender, My Friend

**I don't own X-Men. **

"It is getting you think that we should get to find Bobby and Kitty, am kind of worried." Rogue was hovering overLogan.

"Why, am pretty sure that the kids are okay."Logansaid turning on a cigar. "So how has your life been since you got the cure?"

"It is okay, I can touch Bobby, and it is wonderful." Rogue almost flying overLogan's head. "PleaseLogancan we go get them?"

"Okay then kid come on let us go."Logansaid getting up.

- - - - - - - - - - - Back with Bobby, Kitty, and John

"So John you want to tell us about her?" Kitty said trying to get John to talk about his sister.

"Am leaving." John said getting up from where they were camping. "Am so tried of this."

Bobby got up. "Kitty I told you not to push him, if we have him to stay we need to be patient." Bobby then ran up to catch up with John. "Hey John, you want to know something," John stopped walking. "after you left it really was really boring at the school, and I want you to know that all of your stuff and your bed is still there."

"Well that is nice of you Bobby, but maybe once am done I will go back." John said looking up at the sky. "Bobby, can I ask you something?"

Bobby knew that John was starting to open up to him, "Sure what is it?"

"You know if the only way to save your brother, was by killing him would you?"

That question had caught Bobby off of guard. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Never mind it is nothing." John said walking back to the camp.

Bobby knew that it was about his sister, but he still could not push him as far as before. "John is this about your sister? If you do not want to talk about it then it is fine."

John turned to look at Bobby. "Yeah it is about her. The truth is that, she is like me and I will not allow her to end up like me." John said as he took out his Zippo shark lighter and began to play with it. "Bobby, I have to."

Bobby stood looking at the place were John had been standing, he did not understand what John had just said.

"Bobby!" Rogue was yelling out of car window, they had just passed the broken car not that long ago.

"Rogue, over there!" Bobby yelled as he saw the headlights getting closer.

Loganpulled over the car. "What happened to the car?"

"John's sister happened." Bobby said hugging Rogue.

"Since when does John have a sister?"Loganasked lighting another cigar.

Bobby turned to look back to the camp. "I think that she is about seventeen."

"So do you want to a ride home?"Logansaid getting back to the car.

"Wait, is John here?" Rogue asked clearly shocked.

"Yes, he is and so is Kitty." Bobby answered. "So can we head back home?"

"Of course kid,"Logansaid walking over to the car. "let in."

"Let me go get them." Bobby held out his hand for Rogue to grab it. She held his hand and walked back to the small camp. "Kitty and John come on let us go home."

"I cannot leave Bobby." John said getting up. 'I have to help her.'

"That is okay." Rogue said walking back to the car and was trying to pull Bobby back to the car.

"Rogue stop." Bobby whispered to her. "John the best way to help her is by showing that you can change. She may come back."

John put out the fire that he had created. "Fine, you said that you still had my bed right?"

"It has been waiting for you." Bobby said walking back to the car.

"Hey Bobby," John yelled at Bobby while still playing with his lighter. "Thanks for helping and believing in me."

"Well you are still my best friend right?" Bobby said turning back to John.

"If you want me to be your friend still." Bobby nodded. John then did not feel so alone.

"Wait, you guys we have a problem. I want to be in the back with Bobby." Rogue called already inside the car.

"I am going in the backseat too!" Kitty called out.

John then slipped into the front seat next toLogan. 'Great, let the awkward silence begin.'

'John, please come and help me.' That voice, John knew that was his sister, his old sister. He then began to play with his lighter.

"What is wrong kid?"Loganasked.

"Nothing, okay just leave me alone." John said playing with fire that he had just created with his shark lighter.

"Come on kid, just tell me."

'John help me, they took my lighter. You know that I cannot control my powers without it.' "Just shut up!" John yelled mostly to the voice.

"John do not talk toLoganthat way." Rogue yelled at John.

"I was not yelling atLogan." John tried to defend.

"When what?"

"Just," John knew that he had to think fast.

"It is his head, it hurts I mean he had told me early." Bobby came to his defense. "Right John?"

"Yeah, it is killing me." John said as everyone just got quite. Then the opening and closing began, at least he could get on people nervous with his handy lighter then he closed his eyes.

"John stop that it is annoying!" Kitty was the first the get annoyed.

Loganturned to look at the kid. His eyes were closed and his breathing was looked at Bobby. "Does John ever sleep with his eyes closed but still opens and closes his lighter?"

"Yeah he does. But do not try to take it away, he will burn everyone."

John was hearing the entire talk; he was smiling in the inside. 'Wow John I never knew that you would do that to your friends, I love that.' His sister's voice rang in his head.

**Read and review. Thank you for reading. I know that grammar is horrible. But please review. **

**A/N: I JUST NOTICED THAT AT MY LAST CHAPTER I HAD A PART OF MY NOTE. SORRY. **


	5. My Mind is GOone

**I don't own X-Men. **

John kept on playing with his lighter all way back to the house. Kitty was regretting being in the backseat with Rogue and Bobby. Bobby was annoyed out of his mind, and not just because of John and his lighter. Rogue was feeling ignored and she began it believe that it was because of John and Kitty sitting right next to her.

Logan's face as they got off the car was one that could only be described as a face of an amused person. He was very satisfied. "Well they kids it turns out that we are home, so everyone out of the car." Logansaid as he began put another cigar into his mouth, but he was unable to find a lighter. _Click, Click, and Click_ was all that Logan could hear, he turned back to the car to see John still sleeping in the passenger seat flicking open and closed his grabbed the lighter, that woke up John quicker than a heart beat.

"Give it back!" John began to yell as he began to rub his eyes with great annoyance, he really did not like to be woken up so quickly. John finally was able to stand on his own two feet and saw the flame that he quickly made grow, his anger was rising. "I said to give it back to me!" John yelled as he launched myself along with the fire atLogan.

"There relax there kid, I just needed it in order to light up my cigar."Logansaid as he threw the shark Zippo lighter back to its annoyed began to walk away with a huge smile on his face, his job was complete for the day, that job was annoying somebody. Sadly, for John it was his turn to deal withLogan.

John caught his lighter, and then began to flick open and close his lighter. "Good night you guys am going to go to bed." John said as he began his long walk back to his old room that was shared with Bobby.

"John come on stop being so anti-social." Kitty yelled as he began to walk away. "Cannot you just stay a while, come on, we can talk, about you know what so that you can find it quicker."

John turned around with anger and hatred in his eyes, "Do not every call my sister an it ever again, do you understand me Kitty, or heads will fly." John said as he turned again.

"What is the matter with drama king over there?" Rogue asked as she walked over to Kitty with Bobby wrapped around her arm.

"I do not know, I think that he is really worried about his younger sister." Kitty replied.

"What did she look like?"

"Like a normal seventeen year old, except that she is not as hot tempered as her brother and that is actually looks hot for her age." Bobby replied. "But of course not a hot and good looking as you Honey."

"Maybe I should go and check up on him and made sure that he found the room." Kitty said well already running towards the main entrance of the mansion.

'John you have to help me, you are my keeper right, brother, and they are hurting me.' The thoughts kept on ringing into John's ears; it was a painful reminder of what happened when he left his sister alone last time in the house alone with their so called parents. 'Brother, do not you care about me; after all you did this to me.' The image of a charred five year old girl appeared into John's mind. Not knowing what to do John grabbed his head, the pain and the memories were far too strong for him.

Kitty had entered the hallway looking for John, and then she saw that John was on the floor, hands to his head. "John are you okay?" She asked as she ran over to him.

"No, Kitty, I need to get out of here, I need to find her." John said as he began to run the opposite way of the hallway.

"John, stop we can help you, Bobby, Rogue, Storm, Beast, and even Logan, we can all help."

John then stopped walking, "Will you help the voices stay out of my head?"

"Yes." Kitty answered before she could even think about the answer. Then she realized that John maybe just going crazy. She had to know why and had to get Bobby to help her.

**A/N: I know that my grammer is the most horrible thing in the world. And it feels so good to be writing again. And comment, I really like to hear feed back and also ideas. **


	6. My Background

As gently as Kitty could she helped John up and into Bobby's and John's room. "John you want to talk about the, umm voices?"

John was laying down on his bed. "I really do not think that is the best idea. At least not right now. Sorry."

Kitty watched John on his bed. "How are we going to find her?"

John stood up and stared at Kitty with a confused face. "What do you mean we?"

"Well you know that Bobby and me are going to help you right? After all do you really think that we would let you do this alone?"

John looked down, "You would honestly help me that much?"

"Yes. John we are friends," Kitty then saw John smile, and truly smile at that. She knew that she was in, "So, does Bobby know?"

"About?" John said as he began to play with his lighter, he was opening and closing his Zippo shark lighter.

"The voices?"

John stopped opening and closing his lighter. "It is my sister's voice and I honestly do not know why. Kitty can I tell you something, kind of personal?" John said really thinking about what he was going to say.

Kitty looked up, "Of course John you can tell me anything." John looked at her. "What are friends for?"

John looked at his lighter. "I was ten, and she was five, and I was the mostly the one that took care of her, like all the time."

Kitty could see the emotion in his face. "What happened John?"

"I had just figured out that I could move fire, I had told her so." John look as if he was trying to burn a hole in the wall. "I left our house to find and buy a lighter, to defend ourselves against them."

Kitty watched John knowing something bad was going to happen.

John continued to stare at the wall. "She was powerful, really powerful. That day, the only time I left her, she discovered that she could create fire. It was hard for her to control it. She lost control. All my parents did was watch. Her clothing was the first thing to catch fire, and they just watched."

Kitty just watched as a single tear fall down John check.

"When I got there, I heard her cry and scream and I hugged her, that is why I have those burns." John said as he rolled up his sleeves and showed Kitty his burns, elbow to wrist on both arms, and a small circular burn on his chest that connected to his waist. "When I hugged her I told her I would always take care of her and I would always love her. The last thing that I told her was that I was her older brother, and I would do anything to make her proud to call me that."

Kitty grabbed John and hugged him, she was crying. "Am so sorry John but it is okay we are going to help you."

"Kitty you do not have to cry for me, I have got used to it." John said holding her. "Just do not tell Bobby, yet. I want to tell him, please."

Kitty agreed.

"Now Kitty I do not want to sound rude, but can you leave, I kind of want to sleep."

With that Kitty got up, "You know if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." Then she left his room.

John laid back down, towards the wall and allowed for the warm and soundless tears run down his face. That was the first time that he had told anyone about his sister, and he was happy that at least someone knew that he was not responsible for what happened to her.

**A/N: So no long time no writing. I took a really long break, but now am back! And this is the first story that I uploaded/updated. So enjoy, read, and review. =) **


End file.
